wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Yugo
WARNING! tHIS PAGE CONTAINS INFORMATION REGARDING THE SERIES THAT IS CONSIDERED SPOILERS,READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION. Yugo is the main protagonist of the Wakfu animated series. Yugo is a good natured 12-year-old Eliatrope and a brother of dragon Adamaï.Being an Eliatrope, he is capable of creating portals that he can use to transport himself or other objects across short distances, and who seem to be intimately connected to the world's history. Adventurous and kind-hearted almost to a fault, Yugo's quest to find out what happened to his people starts off the plot. He was voiced by Fanny Bloc in French dub and by Barbara Scaff English dub. History Background Yugo is one of the original six Eliatropes, a civilization who existed long before the events of the animated series or game. The Eliatropes originated on a world far from the World of Twelve, and fled once they were attacked by a spacefaring race known as the Mechasme. After venturing through space for a long time, they landed on the World of Twelve. Yugo and his dragon brother, Adamai, were the adventurous ones of the six, and later on Yugo was named king of the Eliatropes. However, this made one of the other six, Qilby, extremely angry. In his rage, he managed to contact one of the Mechasme, Orgonax, who journeyed to the World of Twelve to elimate the remainder of the Eliatropes. Yugo and Adamai were killed in the attack, but due to the original six being granted the power of reincarnation, Yugo and Adamai were reborn inside their respective Dofus. Grougaloragran later recovered the Dofus and brought it forward in time to present-day Wakfu. He entrusted the infant Yugo to Alibert, while he took Adamai with him. Season 1 Yugo who only recently discovers his powers at the beginning of the series, and is on a mission to find his true family. He has lived with his adoptive father, Alibert, all his life, working alongside him at his inn in Emelka for 12 years, and has no memories of his real family. Eventually, his powers emerged and attracted the attention of a villainous Xelor named Nox, who was scouring the world stealing wakfu from potent sources using the Eliacube, a powerful Eliatrope artifact. As Nox made his way towards Emelka, Yugo became associated with several people: Ruel Stroud, and old friend of Alibert, Tristipein (Sadlygrove in the dub) Percidal, an Iop in possesion of a Shushu sword named Rubilax, Evangelyne the Cra, and Eva's charge, Princess Amalia Sheran Sharm of the Sadidas. This group assisted Yugo as he traveled to Oma Island, the place where the last Eliatropes were supposedly hiding. Following several adventures, Yugo and co. arrived at the island, where they met with Adamai and Grougraloragran. the old dragon explained how Yugo was actually the last living Eliatrope in the World of Twelve, the others killed or sealed away during the Mechasme invasion. At this point, Nox finally caught up to the group and engaged in combat with Grougraloragran as the dragon sent the Yugo, Adamai, and everyone else far away from the island. Grougraloragran as defeated in the battle, his wakfu retreating to his Dofus elsewhere. Nox then turned his attention towards another source of wakfu: the Tree of Life in the Sadida Kingdom. Yugo and Adamai later chose to go and recover Grougal's Dofus, while the rest of the recently named Brotherhood of the Tofu went to the Sadida Kingdom to warn them of Nox. After traveling for some time, the two brothers managed to recover the Dofus from its resting place and set off for the Kingdom. Once there, the Brotherhood prepared to defend against the invasion by Nox. However, their plans were derailed when Nox unleashed his ultimate weapon; a stasis-powered mecha called Razortime. While the remainder of the Brotherhood fought Razortime, Yugo and Adamai invaded Nox's fortress. A decisive battle ensued, but ultimately Nox was able to reach and drain the Tree of it's wakfu, turning the Sadida race into trees in the process. Angered, Yugo used the Eliacube to transport the fortress to Mount Zinit, where the two battled once again. Yugo ultimately defeated Nox, but became distracted by the sound of the nearby Ogrest roaring. Nox used the opportunity to attack and drain Yugo, killing him. Nox then used the wakfu he had accumulated to put his ultimate plan in action: turn back time 200 years in order to prevent the deaths of his family. However, the total wakfu only sent them back twenty minutes, resurrecting Yugo, the Sadidas, and depriving Nox of all the wakfu he'd worked to aquire. Yugo opted to allow Nox to retreat, instead choosing to stay behind and mourn the death of Tristipein, who had been kiled in the battle with Razortime. Yugo and Adamai then decided to stay in the Sadida Kingdom and study the Eliacube. Season 2 Yugo and the remainder of the Brotherhood remained in the Sadida Kingdom for several months, only for Evangelyne to head out on a solo expedition in search of Sadlygrove. When she summoned the Brotherhood to Rubilaxia, where Sadlygove's soul had been imprisoned in his own sword, Yugo was the only one to avoid having his soul stolen by the freed Rubilax due to his apparent moral pureness. Rubilax then revealed his plan to use Yugo's ability to create portals to free the Shushus from the dimension so they could ravage the World of Twelve. However, taunting from the Shushu Lord, Rushu, prompted Rubilax to release Yugo and free Sadlygrove, restoring them to their original positions. The resurrected Sadlygrove in tow, the Brotherhood returned to the Sadida Kingdom. Adamai, angry at being left behind, convinced Yugo to help him use the Eliacube to find out where the remaining Eliatropes were (Yugo solo lo hizo por miedo a la ira de Adamai y sobretodo a perder el cariño de su hermano, cosa que sintio haber perdido tras ver que Adamai solo se preocupaba por el pequeño Gruga y penso que Adamai ya no le queria como hermano, asta que al final de la temporada, este corre a abrazarle sin preocuparse de Gruga demostrando que sta conviccion suya era eronea.Their experiment ended up hatching Grougraloragran's Dofus and releasing Qilby, one of the original six Eliatropes. Qilby explained that, during the Mechasme attack, the Eliatrope children had been sealed away in another dimension for protection. Convincing the Brotherhood to go and recover the Dofus of his dragon sister, Shinonome, Qilby stayed behind to protect the Eliacube and the young Grougal and his brother, Chibi. After jouneying for some time, the Brotherhood traveled to the Crimson Claws Archipeligo, where the Dofus was hidden. There they encountered the navy of the kingdom of New Sufokia, who were attempting to mine the island for stasis crystals, but were being obstructed by a dragon named Phaeris, the Dofus' proctector. Special Episodes Six years since the quest of the Crimson Claws Yugo has been shown to have not aged. A fact that depressed Yugo as he wished to be able to court Amalia, but he feared that his child like appearance would hinder any chance of a serious relationship with her. The finale showed Yugo is able to utilize the 6 Eliatrope Dofus to attain godly power in an effort to defeat Ogrest, but doing so costs him his brother's friendship and nearly destroys the world. It also shown that during the shows ending Yugo and Amalia have shown a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races. Personality Yugo is a hot-headed optimist whose sense of humour won't let up for a moment and who never passes up a good challenge. Physical Appearance Powers/Abilities *'Portal Creation' - Yugo has the ability to summon portals by rotating his hand in a circular motion and throwing them to where he would like them to appear. *'Portal blast' - An ability which creates a powerful beam of energy. This is done by by overlapping two portals at once. *'Wakfu Sensing' - By Adamai, Yugo was taught to perceive the Wakfu of the world around him, enabling him a sixth sense that allows for him to see without his eyes by perceiving the Wakfu around him, the Wakfu of living creatures, plants, and how it shapes the environment. *'Flight' - Eliatrope people possess wings made from pure Wakfu. The wings are attached to their skull, and sprout from their cranium. Yugo and the Eliatrope children used their ability to fly to attack Qilby relentlessly. *'Cooking' - Under his adoptive father, Alibert, Yugo became a surprisingly good cook, often helping Alibert cook and serve meals at his inn. *'Physical Skills' - Yugo is a young and active boy filled with energy, so he can perform various physical skills and activities, such as running, jumping, climbing, playing Gobbowl, fighting, etc. *'Shushu Guardian' - Unofficially, Yugo is a Guardian, having chosen to be responsible for Scribble, a minor Shushu entrapped within a map. Scribble's Shushu nature usually encourages him to jerk the adventurers around but he is much more agreeable to Yugo. *'Wakfu Weapons'- Temporarily granted this power by the dragon Phaerys, Yugo was able to form his Wakfu into a sword and shield composed entirely of his energy. After defeating Qilby, the ability wore off though Phaerys stated Yugo would naturally develop the power when he grew older and matured. Relationship Az Az is a Tofu specially created by Grougaloragran as a companion for Yugo. Ever since Az was hatched from an egg, the little bird has never left Yugo's side. Ruel Stroud Ruel is among Yugo's oldest friends and something of a grandfather-figure to him. He knows Ruel very well but can still be annoyed with the Enutrof's stinginess and greed. Even so, Yugo is the only one who places unwavering faith in Ruel. Sir Percedal of Sadlygrove Yugo first met Percedal when he was possessed by Rubilax. After helping to free him, Percedal swore to repay Yugo by joining him on his quest. The share a close brotherly relationship though Yugo is clearly more mature. When Percedal supposedly died, Yugo was devastated and felt it was his fault. But he was joyfully reunited with his friend and they continued to go on adventures. Amalia Sheran Sharm Yugo and Amalia are quite close, Amalia choosing to join Yugo's quest so as to go on a real adventure. They care for each other but even Yugo gets annoyed at Amalia's bratty behavior. By the second season During six year time skip, Yugo is shown to have not aged in 6 years since the quest of the Crimson Claws, a fact that depresses him as he wishes to be able to court Amalia, but fears that his child like appearance would hinder any chance of a serious relationship with her. Also when Amalia forcibly gets betrothed he is visibly upset and talks about it with Adamai who states that his feelings go beyond that of friendship but Yugo was worried that he would embaress her if they were in a relationship and decides to hide it. He also acts hostile towards ' her betrothed ' when he gets close to her. After Amalia called off the wedding and after the Brotherhood defeated the Orgrest, Amalia and Yugo have shown to have a strong desire to be with each other, in spite of the difficulties caused by the difference in their races. Evangelyne Yugo and Eva are close, the latter acting like an older sister to him and Yugo respects Evangelyne, stating she was too intelligent to fall for flattery. Evangelyne also respects and cares for Yugo to a similar degree, as the boy's own maturity is near equal to her own. Adamaï Yugo and Adamai have a strong brotherly bound with each, their connection comes from being born from the same Dofus egg. After separating from his friends, Yugo trains alongside Adamaï in order to control his wakfu and stop Nox from his sinister plans. Following the Special Episodes, Adamai has severed ties with Yugo and the Brotherhood, after Yugo attacked him in order to utilize the Eliatrope Dofus to challenge Ogrest. His current whereabouts are unknown, save that he is now allied with the mysterious Forgotten Brotherhood, led by the enigmatic Lady Echo. Scribble Scribble is a Minor Shushu trapped in a map and often sent the group astray and forced them to flatter him. But once he expresses his inferiority, Yugo agrees to be his Guardian Scribble remains hard to get along with but he's much more agreeable to Yugo. Chibi Chibi is a baby Eliatrope who is born Goulagran's Dofus. After being born Yugo has tken good care of Chibi and treats him like a little brother. Category:Brotherhood of Tofu Category:Animated Series Category:Eliatrope